SEED GX
by Mathiasosx
Summary: A Second chance in after death. Kira and Lacus find themselves at Duel Academy. KxL Fianceeshipping. Kira has Gundam SEED/Destiny themed deck.


**24/09/2013: Yeah, Yeah I know been far to long without update. There are reasons for that. However I'll keep it simple a review from a reader called reminiscent-afterthought followed by a short exchange of PM's Led me to re-evaluate this story some what and figure out what I want to do with it. So I am revising this chapter slightly so it will work with the new chapter 2 I have planned. This will mean more waiting as I have to almost completely rewrite what I have but hopefully this story will be better for it. Oh and some errors that he addressed have also been fixed.**

**17/04/2013: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't put any Authors Notes on this when I uploaded it because it was late, I had other things to do and I didn't think it would garner much interest. However I already have had 4 positive reviews. Seriously that just doesn't happen with my stories.**

**Anyway Here's what I should of had when I uploaded this. Thanks to my younger brother Drachir626 for beta'ing this. (He's not as good as my sister but she will only beta my Naruto or Code Geass stuff.)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Yugioh or Gundam Seed.**

* * *

Four years, four years of peace. Four years since the destiny plan had been stopped and the world was at war again. That was the thought on Kira Yamato's mind as he made his way through yet another giant super weapon. This time a massive mass accelerator intended to fire a special sub-munition round that would wipe out the PLANTS in one shot.

With him was his now wife Lacus. Their friends were currently outside fighting keeping the enemy distracted. So that he and Lacus could disable it before it fired.

He'd tried to convince Lacus to stay on the Eternal but she had been stubborn. Something had told her she needed to come with him this time.

Coming to the last door they paused Kira drawing his pistol. There hadn't been any guards so far but it paid to be safe.

Locking eyes Lacus smiled reassuringly before her violet-eyed husband burst through. The pinkette following just behind.

The room was empty apart from a console and a single, large, rotating seat. Who's occupant turned as soon as they had taken a few steps.

Both of them recognised him. He was known as Omega. The man who had started this whole incident. In his hand he held a pistol.

"I had a feeling someone would make it this far. Though it is pointless. I am the only one who can stop the firing sequence."

Kira levelled his pistol. "We'll find a way." He retorted.

Omega grinned insanely. 'You don't get it. I have won. I will return the world to what it was before Coordinators. The only thing that can stop it is me as long as I'm alive. So." Before either Kira or Lacus could stop him he brought his gun up to his temple and pulled the trigger.

The married couple could only watch in shock as the corpse flopped forward in the chair.

Kira was the first to shake it off running to the console and immediately began typing.

At the same time he hit his com unit contacting his oldest friend.

"Athrun we're at the controls." I'm attempting to stop the firing now." He said as Lacus walked over.

There was a hiss of static followed by an abrupt. "Good job Kira." Apparently his blue haired friend was in the thick of the fighting.

With his attention back to the console Kira's fingers flew across the keys trying to find a way to stop the massive weapon from firing.

"Shit!" He swore slamming his hand on the console.

Lacus was immediately worried. Kira never swore unless it was really warranted.

The brunette flicked his com on again. This time however he sounded resigned.

"Kira here again. The weapon is locked in such a way that the only way to stop it is to cause the reactors to blow. Manually."

"Wait Kira there must be another way." Was Athruns' shouted response.

The brunette let out a sigh. "If there was I would have found it."

Kira then turned to his wife who put a finger to his lips before he could speak.

Lacus's blue eyes were sad but resolved. "I'm staying. I belong at your side and you at mine."

Kira just nodded in response. Then realized he'd left hi com on. "Sorry Atrhun."

"KIRA!"

"Tell my friends, thank you for everything. And tell Cagalli I couldn't ask for a better sister."

"Tell them yourselves you're getting out alive just like we always do."

This time Lacus spoke up. "Athrun thank you for everything." She said as Kira finished typing.

"You've been a brother to both of us." She finished as alarms started going off inside the massive cannon.

Kira then cut the com.

"I guess this is it then." He said looking around as an explosion shook the structure.

Lacus smiled back sadly. "At least we are together. I just wish we could have had longer."

The couple embraced before an explosion engulfed them in light.

Outside both sides could only watch in horror as explosions blossomed all over the giant cannon. One side because their ultimate weapon had been stopped and the other because of the fact two of their hero's had sacrificed them for this to happen.

As the mass driver broke apart Omega's followers knowing they were beaten began to surrender. The terminal forces accepted the surrender's solemnly. Though there were a few who dearly wished to get revenge for their leaders they restrained themselves knowing was against the principals and beliefs of the two who had just died.

It was a victory for terminal, but for everyone in the organization the price was far too high.

However higher powers decided that Kira and Lacus's story was not yet over. Well it is in this world but maybe not in another.

The being of light looked over the embracing couple in front of him a pink haired woman and a brunette man. His featureless form flickering as he stood. Neither of the couple had noticed the shift in planes or him and his bond mate.

The angelic pair glanced at each other they were glad they'd stayed to watch the battle going on in this universe. If they had moved on the couple in front of them would miss out on the chance they deserved.

Both angels knew they shouldn't really be doing this. They had already gotten in trouble for a similar incident involving a woman in another universe, but they would do what they thought was right. Though this time they would need some help. Which was why they were waiting.

There was a flash and the person they had been waiting for arrived. This person wasn't an angel however. Unlike the faceless winged humanoids that were the angels this figure looked like a human. Every human. Constantly their face, build, height and hair shifted. Looking like everyone but at the same time no one.

To the angles the figure was know simply as The Leader. To mortals God, Allah, Lord and Creator were some of the titles given to the figure.

However right now The Leader was not pleased.

"**What are you doing this time?"** Questioned the genderless figure it's voice as mixed as it's appearance.

The female angel pointed at the still embracing couple while the male held up 2 fingers.

The Leader let out a sigh. **"You're doing this again. You know you shouldn't."** the figure then looked at the view into the universe the couple had come from. **"You can't send them back anyway the place were they died is no longer habitable."**

The female pointed at the couple again. Then held her palm in front of her self and traced two fingers over it as if writing.

The male on the other hand shook his and held his hands parallel and indicated from one to the other with his head.

The leader raised an eyebrow that changed several times during the motion.

"**They deserve another chance in a parallel or alternate dimension you say. Hmm given your last choice I will be the judge of that."**

As one the three immortals turned to the couple in question to find a pair of surprised and slightly confused faces looking back at them.

Kira and Lacus had kept up their embrace long after the explosion had dissipated, waiting for the end to come. Only it didn't or at least it didn't feel like it did. Opening their eyes they looked around.

The place was empty apart from 3 figures. Two figures of light with wings, one male the other female, the third was both and neither at the same time. The way he…? She…? Its face constantly changed was more than a little disconcerting.

All three figures were looking right at them.

The female… Angel, they weren't sure how they could tell, smiled. Pointed at her wrist as if pointing at a watch then pointed at them then moved her open hand up in front of her featureless face.

Somehow both Kira and Lacus knew exactly what she was saying.

'_About time you woke up'_

The other figure raised their hand and the female angel stopped 'talking'.

"**I imagine you are rather confused."** It said it voice was just as disconcerting as its appearance also constantly shifting and echoing off of nothing.

Lacus glanced around their surroundings once more before speaking.

"We're dead. At least that's what would make the most sense right now."

The person chuckled. **"Very astute of you. Yes you are dead. However this is not the afterlife nor the gateway to it. You are currently in the plane between planes. You can thank those two for that."** The figures indicated the two angels.

Kira and lacus glanced at each other again, frowning in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked the brunette. "And who are you?" He added."

The figure smiled. **"Bravery, intelligence, love and resolve. I think I can see why they did this."** It said glancing over his shoulder at the to angels before looking back at the pair. **"As for who I am. I have many names all given by mortals. However for now I'll ask you to call me one of my favourites. Please call me Kami."**

Both coordinators eyes widened suddenly realising who it is they were talking to. However neither backed down or bowed.

"**Not ones to respect others out of titles or honours. Even better."**

Lacus's eyes narrowed. "You still haven't told us why we are here. Kami." She said her tone tinged with a hint of force.

"**An inner strength as well… Fine. These two brought you here because they intended to offer you a second chance."** Kami paused to wave a hand over them. **"After an untimely death it seems. However that is not within their rights. Hence why I am here."**

Kira fixed the immortal with his violet eyes. "So you intend to take us to the afterlife without giving us that option?" He asked.

Kami scratched behind its' ear. **"I originally intended to when I came… Now though you have gotten my interest."**

With that the figure reached out a metallic grey filing cabinet appearing at the end of its reach. There was a pause for a few moments where nothing happened.

Kami looked confused. **"Odd, I would have expected them to be in the special cases file."**

Some movement caused the immortal to turn to the Angels. The male Angel rolled his hands around each other before pointing up.

Kami cocked an eyebrow. **"Higher up? Really?"**

Closing the file he then waved his hand across it quickly and the file flew away in to invisibility and another one, this time silver, flew into its place. However before the being could open this one another movement from the Angels caught its attention. This time both Angels were pointing up when Kami looked at them.

The immortals eyes went wide at that but repeated the motion this time the silver file was replaced with a gold one.

This time when Kami opened it two rather thick gold files popped out into the deity's hand.

The atmosphere grew tense as the being seemed to stare at the files. Then finally Kami let out a sigh and turned to the Angels.

"**You win."** Said the immortal with an amused smile.

Though they lacked faces it was clear the Angels were grinning as they shone brighter and high fived each other.

Kami then turned back to Kira and Lacus who were now notably more relaxed.

"**From your reactions I assume you wish for a second chance."**

The pair nodded.

Kami nodded. **"I see. I will grant you what you wish. However I am unable to send you back to your world as your bodies have been destroyed. Because of that I will send you to another world a more peaceful one but not without strife. You will understand the details when you get there. Though it is a peaceful world for the most part there are evil forces at work in it. Weather you choose to fight them is up is up to you. To give you that option you will be made 15 years old again in this new world though your memories will stay the same. Though I don't think you two will mind the extra time with each other."** Kira and Lacus nodded blushing slightly.

Kami then seemed to reach into the air itself and pulled out two cases.

"**These will be your weapons in the new world."** Said the being handing each of them. Lacus opened hers first.

"Cards?" She asked in confusion.

"**Most battles in the world I will send you too involve the use of these cards. Do not be fooled by their mundane appearance, sprits and magic often intertwine with their use making some duels potentially fatal." **

With that lacus picked up the top card from her deck reading its name 'Moulinglacia The Elemental Lord.' Her eyes widening at the image of a large white and gold dragon like creature on the front.

However Kami wasn't finished talking.

"**For you Lacus I chose a powerful water attribute deck where both the weak and the strong cards work together. I think you will find it to your liking. However they are not supposed to be around for another century or more and are intended to be used with a special type of card from that time. I have yet to decide if you should have those cards. If I do I will send them to you."**

Lacus nodded with a smile leafing through her cards curiously.

The deity then turned to Kira. **"For you Kira I chose to do something different, and created a special deck for you. Open it. You will not be disappointed."**

The brunette complied tentatively lifting the lid to reveal the image of something he was very familiar with on the top card. The 'ZGMF X-10A Freedom Gundam' Quickly flicking through he saw other Gundams, Mobile Suits, ships and combat units from his world. A constant reminder of all he had done.

"Thank you." He said, sliding the cards back together.

"**You earned it. Now that you are armed it is time for you to go."** Lights started gathering around the couple spinning.

"**Good luck. And in the words of the greatest user of the cards you now wield. 'Have faith in the heart of the cards."**

As one Kami and the two angels saluted the two before everything vanished in white.

Kira and Lacus opened their eyes.


End file.
